1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser angle guide assembly, and more particularly to a laser angle guide assembly for computed tomography (CT) and a method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Computed tomography is a conventional way to scan a patient for biopsy, and a specimen of tissue will be removed from the patient and be examined by a pathologist to check diseases, such as cancer. With reference to FIGS. 5 and 6, a computed tomograph (80) and a puncturing needle assembly (70) are used to remove a specimen of tissue from a patient. The computed tomograph (80) has multiple scanners (83) arranged around a patient who lies on a bed (81) and is held by a holder (82), such as a vacuum immobilization mat. A doctor will remove a specimen of tissue from the patient with the puncturing needle assembly (70) at a desired position, angle and depth determined by the computed tomograph (80). The puncturing needle assembly (70) has a needle (72) for puncturing into the body (90) of the patient to take the specimen out from the body (90). A positioning guide, such as a pin or a paper soaked with developer is put on the desired puncturing position on the body (90) of the patient to help the doctor to puncture at a desired position. Graduations are marked on the needle (72) to help the doctor to check the puncturing depth.
However, there is no guide for the puncturing angle during the specimen process. The angle for the needle (72) puncturing into the body (90) is dependent on the experience and the intuition of the doctor. If the puncturing angle has a large deviation relative to the desired puncturing angle, this will cause pain to the patient and even to lead complications to the patient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a laser angle guide assembly and a method for the same to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a laser angle guide assembly that can generate an index line to help a doctor to puncture at a desired angle. The laser angle guide assembly has a stand and a laser guide. The laser guide is rotatably attached to the stand and has a laser pointer, a transparent column, a guiding rod, an index stick and a protractor. The laser pointer is rotatably attached to the stand and has a head for emitting a laser. The transparent column is attached to the head of the laser pointer to transfer the laser emitted from the head to an index line with an inclination. The guiding bar is attached to the laser pointer. The index stick is attached to one end of the guiding bar and has an index section with an inclination parallel to the inclination of the index line. The protractor with graduations is rotatably attached to the free end of the index stick and corresponds to the index section. Accordingly, the laser pointer will generate an index line with the transparent column, and the inclination of the index can be read from the graduation on the protractor. The index line can provide a guide to the doctor to insert the needle into the patient body at a desired angle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.